Weak Spot
by SexyBleachGuys
Summary: Ichigo is a tiger hyrbid who has no desire to mate. Grimmjow is a panther hybrid who has had enough of waiting. Will Ichigo turn Grimmjow down yet again, or will he finally give in? Warning: Yaoi, guy on guy, GrimmIchi, nekos, hybrids


**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Bleach or any of the characters in this story. But my sweet sixteen is coming up peoples? *hint hint***

**A/N: Alright, this is my first fanfiction so I'm a little (very) nervous about this…I've been working on this story for 3-5 months and It's finally finished! So I guess I should be happy about that right? Wrong? I don't know; just go and finish reading. I hope my weird rant hasn't already made some of you close this window…**

My town, Karakura Town, is home to hybrids. Yep, that's right, nekos. Most don't like to be called that

though, so we stick with hybrids. And that's what I am, a Siberian Tiger hybrid. We don't have

masters, since everyone is a hybrid. Another thing about us hybrids, we each have one weakness. It

doesn't matter who you are, everyone has one unique weakness. We were made like this to keep us

from being perfect in the eyes of humans. See, there are still humans in the world, just not this town. In

fact, Karakura is the only hybrid town in all of Japan. Lucky right? Anyways, back to class. Yep, that's

right. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a student at Karakura High. And right now I'm late for

class, so if you'll excuse me.

**Page Break**

Ichigo ran to the door of chemistry. He stood panting outside the door before straitening and walking

in. All eyes turned towards him as he walked to his lab partner and sat down on a stool.

"Ichigooooooooo! Is there any reason why you are 17 minutes and 23 seconds late for class today?"

asked Urahara, his Sensei. Ichigo had never really been able to tell what type of hybrid Urahara was.

He always wore a green and white striped bucket hat and a green billowing robe so he couldn't see any

ears or tail. Ichigo mumbled something under his breath putting his usual scowl on his face. "What

was that Ichigo?" Urahara asked, dancing up to his lab station and flicking his fan over his face to only

show his grey eyes, sparkling with mirth. Ichigo's tail twitched in agitation and he murmured a

statement to Urahara. "Speak up Ichigo, I can't hear you!" the blonde teacher said loudly in a

sing-song voice. "I was molested on my way to class and so that's why I'm late! Is that loud enough,

Hat-n-clogs?" Ichigo yelled out as he jumped up to the man currently standing in front of him with that

damned fan hiding his smirking face from the class. "There now, was that so hard?" asked Urahara as

he turned around and made his way to his desk at the front of the classroom. Ichigo heard snickering

and looked around to see everyone's eyes trained on him. He blushed worthy of his namesake and

quickly sat down, hunching over in his stool with a permanent scowl on his face, trying very hard not

to be seen. As Urahara started class, the tiger hybrid was very unaware of the gaze that was burning

holes in his backside. Grimmjow, who was a panther hybrid, was at the back of the room, sitting with

his lab partner Ulquiorra, a bat hybrid, who was busy taking down notes and doing the assignment.

Grimmjow had been trying and waiting for years for the strawberry to accept him, to be old enough to

mate since he was such a damn stickler for rules. Yesterday was Ichigo's birthday and this panther

hybrid wasn't going to let anything come between him and his berry's ass. Grimmjow has known

Ichigo ever since third grade and has been trying to get into his pants since sixth grade. Of course,

Grimm isn't the only one who has taken a liking to the small male, a natural submissive. Many have

tried to seduce the berry and they all ended up in the nurse's office, after getting the shit beaten out of

them by a feisty little Ichigo. All except Grimmjow. No matter how many times the panther came onto

the strawberry, Ichigo never hit back. He would just stand there, frozen, telling Grimm to stop or

kneeing the beast in the groin. But Ichi would never fight him and never give him consent either.

That's why Grimmjow knew he was different from all the berry's other suitors.

**Page Break**

Ichigo stayed late in class to ask Urahara if he had missed anything at the beginning of class. It was late

when he left the classroom and most kids had already left, unless they were in some kind of club or

sport. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he walked to his locker to get his things before

leaving, so he didn't notice a door open down the hall and someone walking quietly behind him.

Ichigo put his combination into the lock and opened the door of his locker, putting his books from the

previous class in until he heard something that made the hair on the back of this neck stand on end.

"Hey Berry." Ichigo whirled around wide eyed to see that it was only Grimmjow. He scowled and

crossed his arms over his chest "What do you want?" he asked. "You" the panther answered "What

else would I want?" Ichigo scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the blue haired Adonis. Ichigo really

wouldn't mind being with Grimmjow, his body was gorgeous with tan skin stretching over rippling

muscles. He stood about 6'1 in comparison to Ichigo's own 5'9. He had bright cyan blue eyes to match

his light, sky blue hair styled in a sexy mess. He really was perfect, if not for his cocky, arrogant

attitude and Im-better-than-you personality. "How long have you been trying to get me? It's not gonna

happen! When are you gonna give up?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Grimmjow growled and slammed

his hands down on either side of Ichigo's head as he leaned closer, trapping the smaller male in. Ichigo

involuntarily flinched when Grimmjow's hands came down close to his face. He scoffed turning

around to get his bag from his still open locker so he could leave and not have to deal with the menace

behind him until Monday. Grimmjow grinned as the Berry turned and stepped closer so there bodies

melded together and he rubbed his groin against the tiger hybrid's ass. Ichigo stiffened as he felt

Grimmjow's growing arousal digging into his backside, when he felt something wet and slimy curled

around his ear he gasped. Grimmjow smiled when he heard an intake of breath and went back to

lapping at Ichigo's ear as he continued down his neck, alternating licking and sucking at the tan

column presented to him. His hand traveled down and gave the younger males ass a rough grope when

Ichigo got out of his daze. He tried to turn as he spoke "What the fuck are you-"his question was cut

off as he whimpered, throwing his hand up to his mouth in shame and surprise. Grimmjow had pulled

his tail to keep him in place when Ichigo had cut himself off. He cocked his head to the side and in

feline curiosity, tugged the orange tail another couple of times. Ichigo let out a loud whine as his head

fell forward and his knees gave out, he would have fallen if not for Grimmjow pressed up against him.

"Don't….don't do that!" Ichigo said as soon as his voice leveled out. Grimmjow stepped back and

forcefully turned his Berry around to look him in the face. After a moment he smiled triumphantly and

leaned closer to the blushing hybrid before crushing lips with him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he

brought his hands up to push at Grimmjow's chest, but wound up gripping his shirt tightly as he closed

his eyes. Grimmjow prodded his lips with his tongue and when he wouldn't open them, the panther

grabbed his tail and pulled, causing the orange haired male to gasp, opening his mouth to the prodding

tongue. Ichigo melted into the touch as the other hybrids tongue mapped out his warm cavern.

Grimmjow pulled back at last and stepped away, leaving panting, trembling mess of what used to be a

high school student. Grimmjow smirked "See ya later Ichi." He said before turning and walking down

the hallway, going out the main door and into the world beyond. Ichigo slid down the lockers to the

floor and sat there, getting himself together before muttering "What the fuck?

**Page Break**

After school Ichigo walked home alone. He was thinking about what had just happened. _Why didn't he_

_do anything else, eh not that I wanted him to of course. What did he mean_,' _see ya later?' School next_

_week he hoped. _Ichigo shook his head and put those thoughts behind him. He had a test the following

Monday and didn't bother to look up as he walked in the door.

"" Isshin, Ichigo's jaguar hybrid father,

came flying at him. Ichigo just brought his sock clad foot up and slammed it into his father's face,

sending him flying back. "Dad, why do you have to do that every day I come home?" Ichigo asked his

father as he walked towards the stairs, intent on getting away from the black haired man he was forced

to call his father. "I must make you strong my son! But there is nothing left to teach you!" Isshin

cried on his knees before being hit upside the head with Karin's soccer ball. "Dad! Don't block the

door, were trying to get through!" Karin yelled. "Karin, don't be so mean to daddy. Hey Ichi-Nii" Yuzu

scolded her sister. Karin was a leopard hybrid and Yuzu was a jaguar hybrid, both uncommon species.

"Oh hey Yuzu, Karin. How was school?" Ichigo asked his younger sisters "It was good; Karin beat

everyone at soccer in PE again today." Yuzu informed her brother. "Oh cool, well I'm gonna go study.

Call me when dinners ready." Yuzu nodded and Ichigo walked up to his room. Isshin crawled over to

a giant poster of Ichigo's mother, Masaki, and hugged it, bawling "Oh Masaki! Our children are

so mean to me!"

**Page Break**

Ichigo was just starting his math homework for that day when he heard the doorbell ring. He

stood up to get it before Isshin called out, much louder than needed "I'll get it!" so he just rolled his

eyes and sat back down. After a few minutes his father yelled up to his room

"IIIIIIccchhhhiiigggooo! You have a big, handsome man come to see you!" Ichigo just thought

it was Renji, probably come to ask if Ichigo for help trying to impress their friend Rukia, whom he had

a crush on. "Send him on up." Ichigo called before turning back to his desk and sinking his head back

down to his studies. He didn't look up when his door opened and closed, neither did hear the soft click

of the door locking. He absently picked up a hand and waved behind him saying "Hey Renji, I'll be

with you in a minute." Ichigo was stumped on one question before he felt a presence behind him and a

tan hand pointed down to the paper "Tha' answer 's 263 over 117 cubic meters." a gruff, deep voice

said. Ichigo brightened as he scribbled down the answer before stopping and flicking his gaze to the

hand that rested beside his book. It was big and tan, with rough finger tips and short nails. _That's not_

_Renji's hand… _He thought before his eyes widened and he quickly spun around in his chair, coming

face to face with his worst nuisance. Grimmjow stood leaning over his chair, making Ichigo lean as far

back as possible, which only resulted in Grimmjow leaning forward until his smirking face was right

up next to Ichigo's surprised one. "I'm not Renji." He said with a satisfied smile. Ichigo's face turned

down to a frown before he yelled "What the fuck are you doing here? In my house? My room? Get

away from me you fucking smurf!" Ichigo yelled while flailing his arms about, trying to get

Grimmjow to move, but he only got closer with a growl at the name he used, their lips almost

touching. "Why Ichigo, I'm hurt." He faked a hurt expression and started again "I'm only trying to

help you…" he said sensuously. "He-hee…help me with with…what?" Ichigo asked, silently cursing

when he stuttered. Grimmjow gave a lecherous grin and leaned closer as he whispered in Ichigo's ear,

letting his breath blow across the appendage "Help you keep those perverts away." He said and Ichigo

shivered at the warm puffs of air brushing his ear "h-h-how?" Grimmjow flicked his tongue out over

Ichigo's ear and grinned when his breath hitched ever so slightly "By marking you…as mine!" he

whispered gleefully and licked a path down the tan column in front of him before biting the side of

Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo cried out, but that soon turned into a moan as Grimmjow bit down harder, drawing blood

from the wound as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's lithe waist. He picked the smaller man up

from the chair, standing and forcing the orange haired hybrid to wrap his arms and legs around

Grimmjow. Grimm released his neck and ran his tongue over the wound as an apology as he

experimentally thrust his hips up to Ichigo's. The orangette bit his lip to stop the moan that was

bubbling up from the sensation as Grimmjow rubbed the bulging crotch of his pants against Ichigo's

groin. The panther hybrid growled at the lack of response from his berry and he pressed Ichi up against

the wall beside the orangette closet, furiously grinding against him. Ichigo threw his head back to rest

against the wall and he moaned as lust began coursing through his body, liquid heat traveling

southward. Grimmjow grinned and slid his hands up the other hybrids shirt, brushing along hard

muscles of his abdomen which quivered slightly from the onslaught of pleasure until his fingertips

found pert nipples, begging for attention. And attention did they get as Grimm ran his hands over the

buds, grinning at the sharp intake of breath his keen hearing heard before tugging the shirt over

Ichigo's head completely and his mouth covered the smaller males left nipple. "Ahh!" Ichigo cried out

at the sensation and his hands found their way into Grimm's blue hair and they tugged as the bluenette

swirled his tongue around the nipple and ran his teeth over it as his hand squeezed and rubbed its

partner. Ichigo was panting by now and his cock was straining against the front of his jeans and he

finally gave into the pleasure and sensations that were overwhelming him. "G-G-Griimmmm

mmhhhmm m-m-more….!" He sobbed when Grimmjow removed himself from his chest and leaned

forward to wrap his arms around the panther hybrids neck as he thrust his hips into Grimm's. The older

of the two growled and wrapped his arms back around the berry's waist as they connected mouths

Grimmjow walked backwards till the back of his knees hit the bed and toppled over. Ichigo was

suddenly straddling Grimm's waist and he crawled up with his hands on either side of the panther

hybrid's head as he leaned down and whispered in his ear "Grimmmm, I need you…" he whispered as

he rubbed himself against Grimmjow's toned abdomen and Ichi lifted his head and pressed his lips to

Grimmjow's urgently. Grimmjow smirked against his lips and lowered his hands to hold the tiger

hybrids hips still as his tongue pried open Ichigo's lips and mapped out his territory. Ichigo moaned

into the kiss and brought his hands to Grimmjow's ears and began rubbing behind them. Grimm broke

the kiss and rubbed his head into Ichigo's hands, purring as his tail swayed happily off the side of the

bed. The tiger looked quizzically at Grimm's change and smirked _And now I found you weak spot_ he

thought to himself and while one hand continued to massage the panthers ear, his lowered his other

down to the bulge in the bluenette's pants before palming him roughly.

_That's it! _

Grimmjow thought as his control finally snapped and he quickly rolled over, pinning Ichigo

underneath him as Ichigo gave a very unmanly squeak. The berry opened his eyes when he felt his

pants being roughly tugged off his hips and noticed Grimm was in the same state as undress as he was.

_When did he do that?_ The orangette thought absently as Grimmjow started licking a trail down from

his chest till he reached the berries member, standing proud pointed at its owner's belly. The tip

quivered as his warm breath waffled over it before Grimmjow's feline tongue licked the purl of

precum from the tip. Ichigo bit his bottom lip to try and keep the sounds the were bubbling from over

flowing as Grimmjow continued to lap at his member like it as the best tasting lollipop he had ever

had. The tiger hybrid threw his head back as a loud moan fell from his lips when hot, liquid heat

surrounded the head of his erection. Grimmjow lowered his head down onto the cock and sucked

harshly, causing Ichigo to close his eyes and cry out at the pleasure racing threw his body "Aahhh,

Griimmmnnn" he whined. The orangette opened his eyes when something tapped against his lips and

looked down as Grimmjow holding three fingers to his lips and he timidly flicked his tongue out over

them. Grimm growled around his mouthful as his berry's cute little tongue ran over his fingers and Ichi

moaned as he grabbed the outstretched hand with both of his own and forced the fingers deeper into

his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and imitating what Grimmjow was doing to his member.

Ichigo almost whined when Grimmjow removed his fingers and startled a bit when he felt something

blunt rub against his entrance. "Wh-what are you-nngh!" Ichi moaned as Grimmjow inserted one

finger up to the third knuckle while sucking harshly.

The orangette squirmed slightly at the new feeling; it was odd but not entirely unpleasant. While

bobbing his head Grimm pumped his one finger and quickly inserted a second and scissored them. The

tiger hybrid whimpered and started to push his hips down in need at the fingers impaling him and

Grimmjow growled, picking his head up and inserted the third and final finger and started finger

fucking the smaller male, enjoying the sounds his berry made. "Ah hah hah Ahh! Grimmnnn, please!

More!" Grimmjow growled as he ripped his fingers out and leaned over the bed into his pants. He

pulled out a small bottle of lube he brought for this very occasion. Grimm quickly poured a generous

amount into his hand and thoroughly coated his engorged length that was just begging for attention. He

leaned over Ichigo and started licking and kissing a path up the smaller hybrids toned abdomen and

chest before kissing him full on the lips as he started pushing his length into the tight heat. Ichigo

whined at the pain and scrambled around with his hands until they finally found purchase on the strong

muscles of the bluenette's shoulders. Grimmjow groaned as he plundered his berry's mouth at the tight

heat now enclosing his length, he held still for a few moments to let Ichigo adjust before pulling out

shallowly and thrusting back in. Ichigo gasped and panted as Grimmjow continued thrusting, searching

until white filled his vision and Ichigo arched his back as his prostate was struck. The panther hybrid

smirked and gave a sharp thrust into that little pleasure button again, causing the orangette moan out

loudly, his ears flat against his head.

"Ah Ahh! Grimm harder! Faster!" the orangette cried out.

With that Grimmjow started up a ruthless pace, leaving Ichigo to do nothing but wither and

mewl as the pleasure almost became too much for him. Grimmjow could feel his impending release

hurtling towards him and knew his berry was close by the spasming of Ichigo's tight hole around his

dick, so he brought his tail and started to stroke Ichigo's cock in time with his thrusts. The tiger hybrid

gasped at the soft, yet rough tail that wrapped around his dick and when his tail was tugged roughly,

Ichigo knew that was it for him. He let out a silent scream and arched his back as thick streams of cum

left his dick, covering his torso and Grimm's tail. Grimmjow hissed as that wet hole around his dick

tightened to impossible measures and he lasted only a few more thrusts before pushing his hips flush

against the berry's bottom and released his essence to lay his final claim inside Ichigo. Grimmjow

pulled out and Ichigo made a face at the feeling of cum leaving his sore entrance before Grimm

crashed to the bed beside his and pulled their bodies flush together. Ichigo laid his head down on

Grimmjow's shoulder and Grimmjow thought he saw the door open slightly before sleep overtook his

happily exhausted body.

**Page Break**

Karin smiled mischievously as she shut her brother's bedroom door softly and sighed. She had been

sent to tell her brother is was time for dinner when she heard something that she was sure her

12-year-old self should not be hearing, and tried to open the door. It was locked but thankfully Karin

made it her duty to have a key for every room in the house, except Isshin's room, why would she want

to go in there? So she unlocked the door and saw her brother lying happily with a smile on his face

with a much larger panther hybrid. She turned and made her way down the stairs and told her sister

"Yuzu. Ichigo is already asleep, so let's eat!

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I usually hate it when writers say that their ending sucks, but mine really does. I hated this ending; it took me forever to come up with something! I wanted something funny or cute, maybe both, but it didn't work out so well. But regardless of that, I would just like to right here and now thank all the writers of fanfiction. You have all helped me get up the courage to write out this story and to just see where it goes. And now, if you would all please make you way to that little button down there that says Review this story I would be a very happy lunatic!**


End file.
